Zootopia Reversed
by outawork
Summary: Solving the missing mammal case will now be bit more complicated.
1. A Visit to Bogo's Office

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Zootopia Reversed

Chapter 1: A Visit to Bogo's Office

Judy hated bullies. As she walked to Bogo's office she fumed and touched the scars on her cheek. Then she had to listen to this bully drone on about how messed up. She actually did her job and caught the criminal! Then Clawhauser called and interrupt Bogo's tirade. Apparently one of wives of a missing mammal was here and Bogo wouldn't even see her! Less than a minute later the Otter slipped into the office. She pleaded with Bogo to help her and even had a picture of her husband. Finally she'd had enough.

"I will find him," she said.

"Oh! Thank you! … Bless you! … Bless you little Bunny!" Mrs. Otterton said rushing over and hugging Judy. "Take this." She held up the picture she'd showed Bogo earlier. "Find my Emmitt. Bring him home to me and my babies. Please."

Judy looked up at Bogo and he grunted.

"Mrs. Otterton, please wait out here," Bogo said ushering her out the door.

"Of course, oh thank you both so much," Mrs. Otterton said and walked out the door.

"One second," Bogo said closed the door.

He turned on Judy.

"You're fired!" Bogo said looking angry.

Then Judy remembered something and smiled.

"You can't fire anybody summarily!" Judy said and her grin widened.

"What did you say!" Bogo shouted.

"The Mammal Inclusion Initiative set up a civilian review board to oversee the disciple of police officers," Judy said and then chuckled. "You can only recommend that I be fired. Then I'll have my day in court and I'll tell them how you have treated me just because I'm a rabbit!" Bogo took a step toward her balling a fist. "And maybe I'll speak to Vice-Mayor Bellwether. Then I'm sure the Mayor Lionheart will find this interesting too." She thought she actually saw was steam and coming out of Bogo's nostrils and smirked. "And wait till I talk to the media about how I was treated and how Chief Bogo is a speciesist." She could almost swear that his eyes were actually turning red. "And do have any idea how many Rabbits live in the five burrows around Zootopia? I'll tell you – 250 million." Now Bogo was making grunting sounds. "I'll bet after they hear how I was treated just because I'm a Rabbit a lot of them will come and visit Zootopia. They will shut this city down! Just how does it feel to be impotent, Chief Bogo!"

He dropped to all fours, pawed the floor, and charged. Judy hopped away as Bogo just missed her and hit the wall. She hit the other wall, pushed off, and landed by the door. She was about to turn and the door opened - Vice Mayor Bellwether was standing there. Bogo shook himself, turned around searching for Judy, and charged. Judy leapt back through the door and a moment heard the thud as Bogo bowled over Bellwether. He kept going, hit the glass retaining wall, and then flew into open space. A few seconds later she heard the crash below. She went to broken wall and looked. Chief Bogo was obviously dead.

"Judy."

She turned and saw the trampled body in the doorway. There was so much blood! Rabbits hated blood, but she forced herself to go to the Sheep. Judy sat and put a hand under Dawn's head lifting it a bit thinking it might help her breathe a bit better. Mrs. Otterton was beside her a moment later and looked at Judy.

"Dawn, I…"

"Judy, I need to tell you something," she said.

Then Judy heard running paws and saw a Wolf on all fours coming toward them. He skidded to a stop, took one look at the sheep, and froze.

"Officer Wolfard, right?"

"Yes."

"Judy."

She turned back and Dawn began to talk. Judy was stunned at what she heard, what the Sheep had done, and had planned to do. As she talked blood bubbled out of her mouth and ran down her cheek. Judy thought she might become ill, but then concentrated on what was being said.

"I'm so sorry," Dawn said.

She took a few more breaths and then went still. Judy carefully laid the sheep's head on the floor and then closed Dawn's eyes. Judy sat back and felt Mrs. Otterton hug her. They both wept.

* * *

Mayor Lionheart came to Precinct One and listened to each story in turn and shook his head.

"Judy, I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"But…"

The Mayor held up a hand silencing her.

"Judy, this isn't your fault. I knew Chief Bogo had problems, but I didn't think … well I wish you would have come to me or Dawn when this first happened. But probably you aren't one to tattle out of school."

"I would have done exactly what I said if he'd really tried to fire me," she said. "I just wanted let him know what I would do if he tried. I really thought he'd see reason. At one point he said that no one asked him when I was assigned here."

The Mayor put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"As I said none of this is your fault."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come."

The door opened and Officer Wolfard entered.

"Sir, SWAT took the subway car and arrested three sheep. It was exactly as the Vice Mayor described. The sheep have been interrogated and they have implicated several police officers."

"What!" Mayor Lionheart shouted as he stood and the Wolf stepped back. "Sorry Officer Wolfard. Who are they?"

"They are all sheep so far, sir."

"This is going to be the biggest mess in our city's history!"

"Sir, there are a lot of reporters downstairs."

He sighed and looked at Judy.

"Judy, why don't you take a week off?"

"Sir, I need to find Mrs. Otterton's husband."

Judy saw an odd look cross the Mayor face for a moment, but then he smiled.

"Once you do, you're taking a month off with pay."

"Yes, sir," she said and saluted, "thank you."

* * *

After sneaking out the precinct and taking Mrs. Otterton home Judy went by her apartment only to see reporters waiting for her. Fortunately her apartment had an entry system and Dharma, the apartment manager, had gotten someone to stop the reporters from following tenants into the building. Of course, that couldn't help her get passed them. So she returned to the precinct. She snuck back in and found Clawhauser still at the front desk.

"Ben about the..."

"Judy, I really don't want to talk about it," he said and sighed. "Come back here behind the desk. I think the all reporters are gone, but I'm not sure."

"I think they're all over at my apartment now and I can't get in."

"There are some beds in the basement where you can sleep or you could come over to my place," he said and Judy's eyebrows went up. "No! I meant I have a guest room and it ever has a lock on the door."

"Will I need it?" she said and smiled at Ben.

"No … no … no," he said and blushed.

"OK. Sounds good. I'll need to change clothes first. When are you leaving?"

"Half an hour."

"Good. So where can I get the Emmitt Otterton case file?"

"I'll get it," he said and a minute later he put on the desk.

"Only one page!" she said and looked at the attached picture. "Do have a magnifying glass?"

Ben and Judy searched his desk and found nothing. Then Judy spotted a cola bottle in the trash and picked it out. Then she looked through it and recognized something familiar.

"Popsicle."

"Huh?"

"Get your Popsicle."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have a lead," she said and then saw a familiar Fox's tail.


	2. Recruiting Reluctant Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Zootopia Reversed

Chapter 2: Recruiting Reluctant Help

Judy woke to the smell of breakfast cooking and smiled. She quickly showered and put her running suit.

"Morning Ben," she said and smiled. "What are we having for breakfast?"

The Cheetah took one look at her, covered his eyes, and blushed. Judy shook her head and sighed and then noticed he was peeking through his fingers. He was male, she thought and smiled.

"Judy uh …"

"Ben, please do me a favor," she said holding out a brush to him. "I can't reach the fur on my back. Please brush it for me."

He somewhat reluctantly uncovered his eyes, moved the wok from the burner, and took the brush. Then he got down on his knees and began bush tentatively.

"Ben, you can brush harder than that," she said and put her hands on the counter.

"I didn't want to accidently touch you," he said and blushed. "I didn't want you to think …"

Judy turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Ben, I know you're not that kind of male."

"I never been this close to a female before," he said and looked at the floor.

"You never had a girlfriend?"

"Judy, just look at me!" he said raising his voice a bit. "Female Cheetahs take one look at me and …"

Judy understood well enough since she'd never had boyfriend either. She saw the tears in his eyes and hugged him. Ben returned it and she felt strength in his arms. She felt his hand run down her back and stopped just above her tail. Then he quickly released her.

"Judy, I'm sorry!" he said looking at the floor again. "You must think …"

"Ben, I'm your friend and I'm not offended," she said taking his face in her hands. "I guess you're just a bit curious. Don't you think I was just a bit interesting in touching you? "

Judy smiled and then she leaded forward and kissed his cheek.

"O-M Goodness," he said and touched the spot. "Judy, I …"

Ben swept her up in his arms and hugged her tight. Judy felt the breath whoosh out of her lungs and patted Ben on the back. He immediately released her looking shocked.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, Rabbits are tough!" she said and winked. "That's only the second time I'm hugged by a male except for my father and brothers."

Ben's eyebrows went up.

"You've never had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then all the bucks in BunnyBurrow are fools!" Ben exclaimed. "Judy, you're beautiful!"

She felt her ears burn and then giggled.

"You still haven't finished with my fur," she said and winked. "This might just make it a bit easier." She turned away and reached back to unsnap her top. She stood there few seconds and then looked over her shoulder. "Well?" Ben sat there with the brush half way to her back frozen. "Come on Ben."

His first few stokes were tentative, but then they grew in confidence. When he finished her back he moved lower to her legs. She could get used to this, she thought.

"All done," he said.

"You missed something," she said and wiggled her tail.

* * *

Judy spotted her quarry pushing a baby carriage and smiled.

"Hello Nick."

He looked at her and his eyes grew large. So he did read the news.

"Officer Hopps."

"I'm working on a case and I need your help."

She pulled the cart in front of him and got out. She took out the picture of Emmitt Otterton and held it up.

"Do you know him?"

"I know everyone car … Judy, but time is money and I'm in a hurry."

"I think your cheap little popsicle hustle can wait."

"I make 200 dollars a day, Judy! 365 days a year since I was 12!"

"With your little partner," she said pointing to the baby carriage."

"Yea!"

Judy smiled and clicked the carrot pen.

"Nick, just look at the picture. You sold Mr. Otterton a popsicle. Can you tell me where he went?"

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" she asked and Nick started to push the baby carriage past her. "Nicholas Wilde you're under arrest."

Nick turned and smiled.

"What the change?"

"Felony tax evasion."

He frowned.

"I have your tax form here and last year you reported zero."

Judy did a bit of quick figuring and smiled.

"In the last 20 years you made roughly 1,460,000 dollars hustling. That's just an estimate of course. I'm sure you didn't do this every day, but lying on a federal form is punishable by 5 year in federal prison."

"It's my word against yours!"

Judy hit play on the carrot pen and smiled. Nick's eyes went wide.

"Now how does it feel being hustled Nick?"

Deep laughter came from the baby carriage and the top swung back.

"She hustled you. She hustled you good! You're going to need one of these!"

The Fennec Fox removed the badge from his elephant custom and stuck it on Nick's shirt. Nick frowned.

Then he started to get out of the baby carriage.

"I don't know why you're laughing," Judy said and smiled. "Joseph Finnick you are also under arrest for felony tax evasion. I have your tax form here too. You were at least smart enough to pay something, but it's not nearly enough."

"But he only paid me forty dollars a day!"

"I know I watched him do it," she said and smiled.

She held up the carrot and hit play. It repeated Joseph's words and Nick smiled.

"You recorded over my words," Nick said and smiled.

Judy rolled her eyes and displayed a second pen. She chuckled and put them her shirt pocket. Then she noticed Finneck begin to tense. Just as he started to move when a 9 millimeter automatic appeared in her hand.

"Don't even think about it!"

"That's a real gun," Nick said eyes grown even wider. "You can't have that."

Finnick settled back in baby carriage very carefully.

"Yesterday I was almost killed by the Chief of Police and the Dawn Bellweather died in my arms," she said without emotion showing on her face. "I'm working directly for the Mayor and looking for 14 missing mammals. The ZPD had and may still have officers involved in Dawn's conspiracy. I have only one officer I trust working with me. That's why I need you two and why I have special permission to have this." Nick and Joe looked at each other. "I wonder who lives at 1955 Cypress Grove Lane."

"Mom," Nick said in a small voice.

"Catherine Ann Wilde, age 52 widower - your mother Nick."

"You wouldn't …"

"Of course not!" Judy said. "One of the leaders in Foxtown, fights for Fox Rights, helps other animals and not just Foxes, and I spoke to her just before I came over here."

"You didn't …"

"Nick, I didn't have to cause she already knows!" Judy said eyes flashing and then shook her head. "When she saw me she thought I'd come to tell her that something happened to you. You should have seen the relief on her face when I told her you were OK. Nick you were right when you said I was naive and came carrot farm. You should seen my mother's face when I told her I was going to be a cop and then seen it when she found out I was just a meter maid. It felt like someone stuck me with a knife and gave it a twist."

"I know," he said and then fell to his knees and began to sob.

She holstered her pistol and went to him. He put his head on her shoulder and wept. She put her arms around him. She looked up at Joe who'd come to his friend's side too. He smiled and he padded him on the shoulder. After a while he wiped his eyes and looked at Judy.

"I'm sorry Judy," he said and then looked away. "I've been an …"

"Asshole is word you looking for."

"I'll help you."

"Joe?"

"I'll help you too," Joe said and looked hard at Judy. "What do you want me to do?"

"We have 14 missing mammals which have been given a substance made from a plant commonly called a Night Howler. According to Dawn this derivative makes mammals go savage, but if that's the case and they are on the loose why haven't heard of any other attacks in Zootopia."

"Either it eventually kills them and someone's disposing the bodies or someone is holding them somewhere," Joe said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Judy said and smiled at Joe. "Joe, you're job is to find that place if it's in or near Zootopia. Nick and I are going track Emmitt Otterton and hopefully we'll eventually meet at the same place."

"Let's get started," Nick said.

"We have to go somewhere else first."

"No!"

"Yes! We're going to visit your mother just like I promised her."


	3. Revelations & Investigations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Zootopia Reversed

Chapter 3: Revelations and Investigations

The van stopped and Judy looked at the mail box – Wilde 1955. They got out and walked to the door, but she noticed that Nick lagged a bit behind. Judy knocked and after a few seconds Catherine opened the door. Then she stepped back and held it open.

"Please come in and have a seat."

They sat on the couch and Judy saw Nick hang his head. Catherine only stared at him without expression for a few moments. Then a small smile came to her face.

"Nicholas," she said then dropped to her knees.

Tentatively she reached for her son and touched his arm. He flinched and the vixen gently, but firmly pulled him into her arms. She rubbed her face against his and then licked his cheek. Judy watched the tears come to Catherine's eyes and she rocked back and forth with her son. Nick slowly put his arms around her and then relaxed. She looked up at Judy and then smiled. Then she mouthed the words 'thank you' and Judy felt tears come her eyes too. She put her hand on Joe's and watched for few minutes. In that time they knew they could truly see a mother's love.

"Nicky, you're lucky to have a friend like Judy."

His mother released him and he looked up smiled at the beautiful Rabbit.

"Judy, I'm sorry for things I said," he said and touched her hand. "Please forgive me."

"Of course Nick," she said and hugged him.

Somehow this felt right to her and she kissed his cheek. Green eyes met purple ones and they both smiled. The tableau held for a time until Catherine cleared her throat.

"I made some lunch if anyone is hungry," Catherine said and smiled at the now self-conscious pair.

"I'm hungry," Finnick declared unabashedly. "What are we having?"

Catherine laughed.

* * *

Over lunch Judy explained what she knew about the 14 missing mammals and why she'd needed Nick and Finnick's help. Catherine politely listened and waited until she'd finished.

"You're going to need my help too," she said and smiled. "I read what newspaper said happened yesterday, but I have a feeling there was more." Judy sighed and stared at the vixen. "Please tell me what really happened." Judy reluctantly related the story. "I knew Leonard thirty years ago when he was a beat cop here in Foxtown."

"Leonard!" they said in unison and the vixen chuckled.

"Yes, Leonard," she confirmed and smiled. "He couldn't control his temper back then either and he really didn't like Foxes. Apparently the same went for bunnies too … sorry Rabbits."

"It's OK."

"Then can I call you cute?"

Judy growled and Catherine laughed.

"Nick, you'd better be on your best behavior when you're working with her."

"Mom!"

"Then can I call you sly?"

The vixen smiled and winked at the Rabbit. Then she moved closer.

"I don't mind since I am only sly when it's necessary."

They both looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

* * *

Finnick took them back to the Meter Maid cart.

"I'll keep in touch," Finnick said as they exchanged phone numbers.

Judy shook her head as the loud music faded into the distance. Then she looked at Nick and smiled.

"So do you where Mr. Otterton go after you sold him a popsicle?"

"It's kinda embarrassing."

Nick explained and her eyebrows went up. They did tell her at the academy she'd see a lot disturbing things, but this sounded like one she'd rather have avoided. She sighed and they got in the cart.

"Why are riding in this thing?" Nick asked as he climbed in. "Carrots, couldn't you get a regular car?"

"Carrots?"

"Sorry," he said with a bit of a smile.

"It's OK," she said and felt his warm body pressing against her. "Anyway after yesterday every reporter in Zootopia is after me I figured that none of them would be looking for Meter Maid."

"You're one cleaver bunny!"

She wondered why that made her feel so good. She peeked up at Nick and he smirked. Then she buckled up, started the cart, and pull away from the curb. Since Nick didn't have a seat belt he reached around her and hung on to the other side of the cart. Of course she felt his arm around her shoulders. She took another peek and he looked up at the ceiling. It was a quiet ride to their destination.

* * *

They stopped and she read the sign - The Mystic Spring Oasis. Then she looked up at Nick and he actually looked a bit embarrassed.

"Judy, if you don't want to go in I could …"

"Nick, I'm a police officer," she said removing the Meter Maid vest and hat. "Let's go!"

Nick opened the door for her and she went ahead of him and pushed the strings of beads aside. It was a bit dark and waited for a moment for her eyes to adjust. Then she looked around and strolled up to a desk were a Yak sat loudly meditating with flys buzzing about his head.

"Excuse me," she said and waited. "Excuse me."

The second time she spoke a bit louder and tapped the desk. He shook himself, scattering more flies, and then looked down at her. Then he started to open his mouth.

"Officer Judy Hopp ZPD," she said touching her badge, "and this is my friend Nick Wilde."

The Yak closed his mouth. She produced the picture and handed it to him.

"That's Emmitt Otterton," she said and he sneezed on the picture dislodging an even larger number of flies. Judy made a discussed face. "Do you know him?"

"Yea old Emmitt!" the Yak said and giggled. "I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. But hey! You ought to talk to his yoga instructor. I'd be happy to take you back."

He stood and went to the doors.

"Thank you," she said and saw that he was naked.

Thank God Nick had told her what to expect or she might've embarrassed herself.

"Sorry about that, Carrots," he said and bit a grin came to his face. "I did warn you that these guys be naked. I could still go back if you'd like."

"As long as you don't get any funny ideas I'll be OK," she said and poked him in the ribs. Nick chuckled. "I mean what could be any worse than seeing his hairy butt?"

A moment later the doors opened and her hands when to her mouth.

"Judy," Nick said putting a hand on her shoulder, "if this makes you uncomfortable I'll go and talk to them."

She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"I'll be OK."

"Boy, that's the spirit," he said and followed.

Judy had lived in BunnyBurrow all her life and Rabbits were a bit more open about their bodies than most other animals. She'd thought she'd seen just about everything in her 24 years, but as she walked through the Naturalist Club she found she was truly mistaken. It was hard to keep a straight face. Then she felt her ears begin to grow warm. Nick came up beside her and she felt his reassuring hand on her back. She smiled.

The Yak kept up a running commentary about the Naturalist Club which mostly tuned out.

"Here we go," the Yak said. "As you can see Nangi's an Elephant. So she'll totally remember everything. Hey Nangi! These dudes have a few questions about Emmitt the Otter.

"Who?" Nangi asked.

"Emmitt Otterton been coming to your yoga class for like six years," the Yak said.

"I have no memory of this beaver," Nangi said.

"Ma'am, he's an Otter," Judy said and held up the picture. "Please have a look."

"He was here a couple of Wednesdays ago, member?" the Yak said.

"Nope."

"Yea, he was wearing a green cable knit sweater vest and a new pair of corduroy slacks. Oh and paisley tie – sweet Windsor knot. Real tight. Member that Nangi?"

Judy looked up at him in surprise and took out her notebook and the carrot pen. Then she began to take notes and tried her best not to smile.

"No."

"Yea, we both walked him out and he got into this big old white car with the silver trim. Needed a tune up. The third cylinder wasn't firing. Member that Nangi?"

"Nope."

"Sir, you didn't happen to catch the license plate number, did you?" Judy asked.

"Oh for sure," the Yak said. "It was 29THD03."

"Thank you," Judy said. "You've been very helpful."

"Told you Nangi has a mind like a steel trap," the Yak said and put his hands on his hips. "I wish I had a memory like an Elephant."

* * *

After the door shut Judy burst out laughing and leaned against Nick. She felt his hand on her back.

"Oh God!" she said and smiled up at him. "I needed that! It's hard to be embarrassed and amused at the same time. I glad you told me, Nick or I probably would've made a total fool of myself!"

"No problem, Fluff."

"Fluff?" she asked and chuckled. "I like that one better than Carrots, but let's just keep that one between us. OK?"

She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"OK."

Purple eyes met green ones. Her ears came up and she smiled. Then her ears turned just the slightest bit more pink. Nick cleared his throat and looked away first.

"Nicholas P. Wilde the streetwise popsicle hustler, are you blushing?"

"No! Of course not!"

She snorted and then giggled.

"Now we need to run this plate number," she said holding up her notebook.

She put on the Meter Maid vest and hat.

"And you can't go back to the station."

"Nope!"

"Well, old Nick has a buddy that works at the DMV," he said and smile, "but it may take a little time."

Judy raised her eyebrows and Nick smirked. They got back in the cart and again Nick reached around her and hung onto the other side of the cart. Sneaky old Fox, she thought feeling his warmth. Nick directed her and ten minutes later they pulled into DMV parking lot. She was still wondering what he meant by 'taking a little time' when they walked in. She took one look and poked him in the side.

"They're all sloths," she said rolling her eyes and looking at Nick. "I'm glad I'm not on a tight schedule."

"You'll like my buddy," he said and grinned. "He's the fastest guy in the place."

She looked at him and sighed. They walked toward a desk that said 'Next Window.'

"Flash … Flash hundred yard dash! Buddy, it's nice to see you.

"Nice to … see you … too," Flash said looking up.

"Flash, this is my friend Judy."

His friend? She looked at her Fox and smiled. Again just that one sentiment made her feel special. Her ears grew warm too.

"Officer Judy Hopps ZPD. How are ya?"

"I am … doing … well. What … can I … do … for you … today?"

"Flash, I really hoping you could run a plate for us."

"What's the plate … number?"

"29THD03."

Flash begin to tap on his screen.

"2 … 9 … T … H … D … 0."

"Hey Flash, you wanta here a joke?"

"Nick," she said and raised an eyebrow.

He grinned at her and she shook her head.

"What do you call a three humped Camel?" Nick asked holding up three fingers.

Judy smirked.

"I don't … know. What … do ... you call ... a three humped … camel?"

"Aroused," Judy said straight faced.

Nick looked at her surprised and then burst out laughing, leaned back against the divider, and slid to the floor holding his stomach. A few seconds later Flash's eyes grew wide and he laughed too tapping the counter with his claws.

"Hey Pricilla."

"Yes Flash," she said turning to look at her friend.

"What … do ... you call ... a three humped … camel?"

Judy waited patiently until Flash typed in the last digit. Then she smiled as he slowly tore off the printout.

"Here … you … go," he said and handed her the printout with the information.

"Thanks Flash," Judy said and smiled. She patted the sloth's arm and then started to read the printout. "Tundratown Limo Service."

"Way to hustle, Bud! I love ya! I owe ya!"

They walked to the door and it opened. Judy looked out.

"Its night," she said and sighed. Then she got out her phone to check on the limo service. "Come on, Nick. We might just make it over there before it closes."

* * *

Judy stood before the locked gate and then looked at her Fox.

"Judy, I'm sorry it took so long," he said and touched her shoulder. "Maybe if I wouldn't have told that stupid joke we've made it before closing time!"

"Actually, I liked your joke," she said and chuckled. "And you did warn me, sorta."

"Your punch line was better than mine," he said and laughed.

"What was it?"

"Pregnant."

"You're right mine was better," she said and gave her Fox a wink. Nick stuck out his tongue and then they both laughed. "Let's have a look around before we give up."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"We can't just go in there that would be breaking the law," he said and smiled, "and you're a police officer."

"But if I have probable cause …"

They walked along the fence and Nick stopped.

"Carrots, I think I saw something," he whispered and pointed.

"I …," she began looking in the direction he indicated.

Then she saw a wisp of white moving across the yard between two limos and smiled.

"Probable cause?"

Nick started to climb the fence, got to the top, and hopped down.

"Probable cause," Judy said standing before him.

Nick's eyes got big and then he noticed the hole Judy dug under the fence.

"Clever bunny!"

"And don't you forget it," she said poking him in the chest with each word. "Come on."

She grinned at her Fox and turned to lead the way. Nick followed his bunny with smile on his face. Each time she'd touched him he felt warm and wished she wouldn't stop. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. They searched around looking for the limo and what they thought they'd seen. Judy dusted off the license plate and smiled.

"29THD03 … Nick, this is it!"

They opened the doors and Judy immediate found Polar Bear fur. Nick opened the glove compartment and only found a couple of CDs. Then he crawled up and opened the panel to the back of the car. He saw the clawmarks.

"Fluff, I think Emmitt had a really bad day!"

Judy scrambled up next to her Fox and shown the light from her phone around. Judy noticed the claw marks which confirmed with Dawn had told her. Then Judy saw a wallet and they both crawled though. She picked it up and found Mr. Otterton's License.

"Well he was here," she said and looked at Nick. "At least Dawn told me was true before she died."

"Dawn Bellwether?"

"Yes," she said and sighed. "I told you that she died in my arms, but before she died she told me and Mrs. Otterton that she'd caused the 14 missing mammals to go savage."

"That wasn't on TV or in the papers."

"No, it wasn't," she said and signed. "I guess the Mayor decided to wait and tell that part of the story until the missing mammals are found."

Nick noticed a glass and reached to pick it up. Just as he turned the glass and noticed the 'B' cut into it the back door of the limo opened. Judy saw the Polar Bears, leapt back, and drew the 9 millimeter. They froze as she took careful aim.

"Gentlemen, you're going turn around, lay in the snow, and put hands behind back, and then grab your ankles," she said, but they only stared at her. "Now!" She took more careful aim grabbing the pistol with both hands and just stared at them. They quickly did as she asked. "Nick, there's a pocket knife in my belt. Cut off the seatbelts and tie them up. Also, go through their pockets."

Just as her Fox finished tying their hands Judy's ears came up and she heard running feet. She leapt out of limo and skidded in the snow. She brought the 9 millimeter up just as the third Polar Bear came around the limo and stopped staring at Nick.

"Don't move!" she said and he looked at her surprised. "Nick, tie their feet too. You, get on your knees and then on your face."

The third Polar Bear complied and Nick brought more seatbelt.

"Find anything interesting?"

"No. Just phones and wallets."

"No guns?"

"Judy, you've watched too many gangster movies."

"Tie him up and search him too."

Nick found a gun on him and Judy smirked. He handed it her she put in her holster.

"Now we're going to see their boss."

* * *

The Polar Bear removed the chain and her Fox drove through gate like he owned the place. It was lucky that the car's windows were tinted so dark that they couldn't be seen from the outside. They parked and using the keys took off the Polar Bears snuck into the house. As Judy rounded a corner she almost stepped on a Shrew wearing a wedding dress. They stared at each other for a moment.

"You're the bunny that saved my life yesterday!"

Judy blushed.

"I love your dress," she said and then knelt not to tower the Shrew.

"Thank you."

"Judy, that's Fru Fru, Mr. Big's daughter!"

"Fru Fru, we're like to speak to your father," Judy said and held out hand.

Fru Fru stepped on and Judy brought her up to eyelevel.

"Judy, come with me for a minute."

"We'll be right back."

Ten minutes later they returned and Nick came out of the closet he'd been hiding in.

"Where did you go and what took so long?"

"Fru Fru needed help with her dress."

Nick opened his mouth, saw Judy's expression, and shut it.

"Come on, Nick. Let's go."

Fru Fru directed them to the reception and Mr. Big just stared at them.

"How did you …" he began.

"Daddy, this is bunny that saved me from the giant donut yesterday!"

"This bunny!"

"Yea."

"You've done me a great service," he said. "Why are you here?"

"Sir, could we talk in private?"

"Please enjoy yourselves and we'll talk after the reception."

"Thank you, sir."

Mr. Big held his arm wide and Judy leaned in to kiss him. Then she turned her face and he kissed her. Judy smiled and Nick made a face. They enjoyed the rest of the reception and after the guests left they were served small cappuccinos. Then they sat down to talk.

"Judy, please tell me why you're here."

"Thank you, sir."

Judy started with what had happened the previous day and then their investigations that day. When she told him of Nick's mother the Shrew smiled.

"I was young 'businessman' and my territory was Foxtown," he said. "Kathy was a beautiful vixen and I always liked her. I liked her husband too. Too bad he died so young. They'd only been married a few years."

"I never knew my father," Nick said and Judy put a hand on her Fox's arm.

"Nicky," he said and held out his ring. Nick kissed it. "About what happened before it's forgotten."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please continue."

When she got to the part of about the Tundrarown Limo Service and what had happened there Mr. Big looked at the tallest Polar Bear. He looked at the floor and left the room for a moment. He return just she explained how that had gotten in the house. Mr. Big looked at the Polar Bear again and he sighed.

"So we are here about Mr. Otterton."

"Otterton was my florist and he's like part of the family. He told me that he had something important that he wanted to discuss and that why I sent that car to pick him up, but he never arrived."

"It was about the Night Howlers," Judy said and sighed. "He attacked your driver, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"That's what Dawn told me," Judy said. "He'd found out about the Night Howlers and she had him shot with that derivative making him go savage. We need to talk to your driver to find out where it happened and then maybe we can find some clues to find where he's being held. As I said I don't think they're dead or the bodies would have turned up by now. So we think that are being held somewhere in or near Zootopia. I was thinking that you might be able to help us too sir. There's only so many places that you could hold 14 savage animals safely. A businessman such as yourself must have resources that we don't."

Mr. Big chuckled.

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Did it work?"

"Yes, it did."

"Then I am."

Mr. Big chuckled again.

"It's refreshing to meet and speak to an animal as intelligent and beautiful as yourself."

Judy smiled and then blushed.

"Sir, are you trying to flatter me?"

"Did it work?"

"I think so."

"Then I am."

They both laughed and Judy leaned in a kiss him again. Mr. Big looked surprised and then smiled.

"Maybe you should come work for me."

"Doing what?"

"I could always find something for intelligent animal like you."

"Sorry sir, I like being a police officer," she said crossing her arms.

"Yes, I believe you do," he staring at her. "Since it's getting late I'll offer my hospitality. There are rooms upstairs and you'll join the family for breakfast. I'll send for Manchas in the morning."

"Yes, of course sir," Judy said and smiled. "Thank you very much."

* * *

Judy woke and reveled in the warmth. The bed had been perfect and she'd a wonderful night's sleep. Then she looked at the clock – 6:37. Maybe she could lay her just a bit longer. When she woke the second time it said 7:02. She got out of bed and stretched. Then she looked longingly at the bathtub. Breakfast was at 9am. So she had time and started to run the water. When it was half full she slipped in and sighed. Half an hour later she'd just toweling off when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Can I come in?" Nick asked.

"Just give me a minute to put some clothes on."

"OK."

She looked at the door and smiled. Then she put on her panties and grabbed a bathrobe. It was just a bit short, but it was perfect for she had in mind. She opened the door and watched her Fox's eyes roam over her body. She smiled to herself.

"Come on in," she said and handed him a brush. Then she turned, dropped the bathrobe off her shoulders, and tied around her waist. "I wonder if you wouldn't mind brushing my back."

She looked back and her Fox just stood staring just as Ben had.

"Please," she said and smiled. The brushing started very lightly. "Nick, you can do harder than that." He finished her back and started on her legs.

"Done."

"You forgot something," she said and wiggled her tail.

* * *

"You're a cruel bunny!" he said, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Taking advantage of me like that!"

Judy giggled and squeezed his hand.

"And you hated every minute of it."

"Especially that part where you forced me to brush your tail!"

Green eyes met purple ones and they both burst out laughing. They stopped and impulsively Nick hugged his bunny and she returned it a moment later.

"Nick, maybe next time I can brush your tail," she said innocently and looked up her eyes twinkling. "It's so nice and fluffy." She reached over and ran a hand through it. "I could do this forever."

"We Foxes are particular who we let touch our tails."

"Like?"

"Close friends."

"And lovers?" Judy asked continuing to stoke it and then smiling up at her Fox.

"Uh yea."

When they entered the dining room along with Mr. Big's family a black Jaguar was seated at the table.

"Judy, Nick, this is Mr. Manchas."

Judy winced when she saw his eye.

"Officer Judy Hopps," she said and held out her hand. "So Mr. Otterton attacked you."

"He was a savage!"

Judy gave him a brief description of what Dawn had told her and missing mammal case.

"Bellwether must have been insane!" Mr. Manchas said and touched his eye. He noticed the concern on the Rabbit's face and smiled. "Judy, it's not permanently damaged just swollen."

"You'll have scars," she said and touched the side of her face. "But eventually your fur will cover them."

"Yes," he said.

Judy smiled and patted his arm.

"Mr. Manchas, we'd like you to take us where it happened," she said and looked to Mr. Big. "Maybe we can find a clue to who took him."

"After breakfast some of my bodyguards will take you there," Mr. Big said. "Please have a seat."

* * *

They were taken by two Polar Bears in the same car they borrowed last night. Mr. Manchas sat in the passenger seat directing the driver to the accident scene.

"I remember those trees!" he said. "Pull over here."

The Polar Bear pulled off the road and they got out. Mr. Manchas walked along the road and then crossed it.

"Judy!"he yelled and they ran across the road. "This is the spot. See these are the ruts the limo made when I spun out."

"So which way did he go?"

"Back across the road and into the forest," he said pointing.

They walked past the car and into the forest. After half a mile they walked across a dirt road.

"Looks like this doesn't get used much," Nick said and pointed to several muddy spots in the road.

"Tire tracks," Judy said examining the mud.

She got out her phone and hit the positioning app.

"This road's on the map," she said and smiled. "Let's see where it comes out." She ran her finger across the screen and the road ended intersecting another road. "Got it! Let's look around and see if we can find anything."

"Like what?" Mr. Manchas asked.

"Anything that's not grass, trees, or dirt."

They wondered off the road on both side for an hour."

"Officer Hopps!" one of Polar Bears called.

They all ran toward the voice and found the Polar Bear holding a large piece of fur.

"I wonder …" Judy began.

"It Timber Wolf fur and there's blood on it," the Polar Bear said.

"How?" she asked.

He tapped his nose and smiled.

Judy cringed.

"Let's go and see where this road ends," she said.

Judy directed them with her phone and pulled over near the dirt road. They got out and found only one set of tire tracks coming out.

"How's this going to help us?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Judy said frustrated.

"Everyone look around."

Judy and his walk back to the paved road and stood there. Then Judy looked up and smiled.

"Mr. Manchas!" Judy yelled and he came running. "What time did this happen?"

"It was 8:15pm," he said. "I remember seeing it on the dashboard right before Otterton attacked me."

Nick looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She pointed up and across the road. Then a little further down the road. Nick smiled.

"Jamcams!" he said.


	4. Strategies and Solutions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Zootopia Reversed

Chapter 4: Strategies and Solutions

Catherine opened the door and hugged her and then her son. Then mother and son clung to each other. As Judy watched she felt her eyes grow watery and then the tears came. His mother released him and Nick turned to her.

He smiled.

"Ok. Oh you Bunnies, you're so emotional," her Fox said and held his arms wide.

His bunny put her head on his chest and he enfolded her in his arms. Then he tucked her head under his chin and rubbed her back. His bunny cried a little and he made little calming noises. Catherine watched and smiled. She knew that they were attracted to each other from the first time she'd seen them together. Well, she thought, we'll just see how it goes. After a while they sat on the couch and Judy leaned against him.

"So how's your investigation gone so far?"

"Nick's been a big help!"

She went on to describe what had happened over the last five days.

"So did Nicky behave himself?"

"He was a perfect gentlefox," she said and looked at him. "Even he brushed my fur." Catherine raised an eyebrow. "So did Ben."

"Ben?"

"Didn't I tell you about Ben before?" she asked and Catherine shook her head. "He's the officer I'm working with. I stayed at his apartment the day Chief Bogo died." She snuck a glance at her Fox. "He the sweetest Cheetah you'd ever wanta meet."

Catherine looked at her son's face and chuckled at his expression. Then doorbell rang and Catherine went to get it. She returned with Ben on her arm.

"Ben!" Judy cried and leapt into his arms

The Cheetah caught her and she kissed his cheek. Ben giggled and sat on Judy's other side. Nick didn't look happy.

"It's good to see you Judy," he said and extended a hand to Nick. "You must be Nick Wilde. Ben Clawhauser." Nick took his hand and shook. "Judy told me how much you've helped her. She's one smart bunny … Rabbit."

Judy patted both their arms and smiled. After a quiet minute Catherine sighed.

"Would anyone like something to drink?"

"Yes, mom."

"Thanks Catherine."

"Yes, please Mrs. Wilde."

Catherine returned with four drinks, three skunks, and a Fox.

"This is Jesse," Catherine said touching the one nearest her, "and her sisters Ann and Rachael. This is my nephew James. You remember him, don't you Nicky."

"You're a lawyer, right?"

"Yes."

"And Jesse and her sisters are private investigators," she said and smiled. "They and some of their friends have been helping me out with your case."

The doorbell rang again and Catherine returned with Finnick. He sat a box on the table and removed the top.

"Mr. Big!" Nick said.

"Anthony!" Catherine said and picked up the Shrew.

She kissed him and the gangster actually blushed.

"Catherine, you're as beautiful as I remember," he said and smiled. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Anthony, you haven't changed either. You still know how to charm a female."

Anthony laughed and winked at the vixen. Then he looked around the room and his gaze settled on Judy.

"Officer Hopps, it looks like you have some interesting animals helping you."

"Thank you, sir."

He held out his arms and Judy went to him and kissed his cheek. Then he returned it.

"How did you end up with Joe?"

"My business associates were looking into your problem they just happened to run across him. So when he mentioned your name they brought him to me. When he mentioned this meeting I thought I would come to visit Catherine."

"Thanks for coming everyone," Judy said and looked at her Cheetah. "So Ben, what did you find?"

He grinned and pulled out a DVD. Catherine turned on the TV and the DVD player. He put it in and hit play.

The first few seconds showed an empty road where the dirt road intersected it. Then a van pulled up and stopped. It turned right onto the paved road and drove away. The picture jumped and next camera picked up the van. This continued until it entered a tunnel and Ben frozen the picture.

"I lost them here and had to check all exits," he said and smiled. "Then I found those sneaky little devils took the maintenance tunnel 6B."

He continued the movie and out they came. The cameras continued as before until the last one showed the van driving away.

"That last camera is on South Canyon. So they are heading out of town."

"Good job Ben! I'm surprised it only took you three days!" Judy said and hugged her Cheetah. "I didn't know you were so good with computers." Ben smiled and blushed. "Ben, where does that road go?"

"Cliffside Sanatorium," four voices said simultaneously.

* * *

The four looked at each other and laughed.

"Ben?" Judy asked cocking her head.

"There's only one place out that way where they could be holding those animals," Ben said and shrugged.

"James?"

"Well when Catherine explained it to me I thought where could you keep 14 savage mammals? The first thing that popped into my mind was a hospital or clinic. Since they needed to keep it a secret they couldn't keep them in one that's active. So it has to be one that was closed. There are too many of those around Zootopia. Cliffside Sanatorium was the only one where the electricity had been turned back on."

"Joe?"

"Like you said Judy there weren't any bodies. So they had to be keeping them somewhere and they were savage. It had to be some place that was secure. Well years ago I knew a Leopard that started attacking other animals. The ZPD got him and when they tried him he was found innocent by reason of insanity. Well they put him in a insane asylum. As James said it had to be one that was closed. Also, since it was closed and probably abandon it probably needed some work done on it and some things brought in. So I started to ask around and I found some animals who did that kinda work for cash if you know what I mean. I suggested that I might have some work for them and might need a lot of animals. I asked to see where that had worked before. Eventually some of them told me about Cliffside and what they did. So I went to have a look for myself and bumped into Mr. Big's business associates. Apparently Mr. Big had the same idea as me."

"Jesse?"

"Well as Catherine said we're private investigators, but sometimes we do security work too. Well since they were capturing and keeping savage animals we thought they would need some animals to do security. So we know everyone who does security work in Zootopia. So we started asking around for high paying cash only security work. Eventually someone told us about some timber wolves who were working security and were throwing around tons of money. So the person who told us also told us what bar they hung out at. We just went there, got friendly with them, and listened."

The three skunks grinned and Judy blushed.

"Judy, what do we do now?" Nick asked touching his bunny's hand.

"We can't take that place down ourselves," she said and then looked around the room. She was greeted by smiles and winks. "Well I mean we shouldn't. I've already gone out on a limb getting a bunch of civilians involved, but really didn't have much of a choice with the state of the ZPD now."

"Judy, you should call Wolfard and he could get SWAT involved," Ben suggested.

"Good idea," Judy said and patted her Cheetah's arm. "I'll just call him and explain what we've found."

Wolfard and Fangmeyer showed up thirty minutes later.

* * *

Zootopia SWAT deployed on a ridge above the sanatorium. They were soon joined by Judy and her friends.

"Judy, why are they here?" Wolfard asked.

"I own the Cliffside Sanatorium," Mr. Big said and Judy looked at him in surprise, "as of this morning. Also, being a loyal Zootopia citizen I have brought gifts for the ZPD."

Three Polar Bears six large cases and opened them.

"Were the devil did you get those!" Wolfard said shocked.

"One of my companies builds them."

The Polar Bears began to setup the six automated sniper rifles. Once that was complete they were attached to the USB ports of a bulky laptop computer which was in a seventh case. When it booted up and stabilized the six rifles went through a test procedure moving back a forth and reporting back that they were ready. A moment later a window opened requesting 'Acquire Targets?' Mr. Big hopped down, moved the cursor, and tapped the touch pad. In the next few seconds the rifles moved back and forth. Another window opened 'All Targets Acquired. Ready to Fire.' Mr. Big turned to Wolfard and smiled.

"These rifles don't fire ordinary bullets," he said. "They fire darts with charged capacitors. When they strike a target they deliver a 50,000 volt charge."

"Like a taser!" Judy said.

"Exactly!" Mr. Big said and smiled at the Rabbit. "You're one smart bunny!" He looked at Wolfard. "So let me know when SWAT is ready."

* * *

SWAT passing by the seven prone twitching bodies and entered the building meeting little opposition. Later Judy followed by her friends walked past the cells holding the 14 missing mammals. Judy and Ben entered a room guarded by two SWAT officers while the others waited outside. They saw Wolfard and the District Attorney sitting across the table from a Honey Badger.

"Judy, she's agreed to talk," Wolfard said.

"Since I believe she at least had the mammals best interested at heart," the District Attorney. "So I'm going let her plead guilty to unlawful detention and drop all other changes that could be brought against her. You will face at least one year in prison."

"Thank you," Madge said and then began to talk.

Judy listened for ten minutes and her fury only grew by the moment.

* * *

She sat in Mayor's outer office looking calm as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"The Mayor will see you now," his new secretary said.

She entered and Mayor Lionheart came around his desk.

"Judy, how's the case going?"

"Sir," she said and wanted to spit. "This morning SWAT raided the Cliffside Sanatorium and have taken ten Timber Wolves and one Honey Badger into custody." The Mayor gulped and took one step back. "Dr. Madge Honey Badger gave a very interesting confession."

"Judy, I …" he began.

"One thing has bothered me throughout this entire case," she said and smiled. "How did the Timber Wolves know where to capture the mammals once Dawn's accomplices shot them with the Night Howler derivative? Someone must've known ahead of time and told them. You knew about Dawn's plans all along! Who was feeding you the information?"

In that moment the Mayor lunged at her and she sprang away. She landed and drew the nine millimeter. The Mayor froze and his went eyes wide.

"Get down on the floor, put your hands behind your back, and grab your ankles!" she yelled and the Mayor did exactly as he was told. "Mayor Leodore Lionheart you're under arrest for kidnapping." Judy pulled the card from her pocket and read. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

The Mayor said nothing. Members of SWAT entered just as she finished reading him his rights.

* * *

Six months later Judy was running for the sheer joy of it. Behind her ran her Fox and Cheetah. Ben was no longer the 'flabby donut loving cop', but he was now a handsome, sleek, and well muscled Cheetah. Nick was in the police academy. It had taken some convincing, but her Fox finally agreed to join the ZPD and in just over a month he would graduate. She slowed and then flopped down under a tree. Nick sat on one side of her and Ben on the other. She knew that were glaring at each other. She rolled her eyes, got up, and turned to face them.

"Judy," they both said and looked at each other.

"Nick," she said and went to him. She leaned up and gently kissed her Fox.

Ben sighed and she turned to him.

"Ben," she said softly and hopped on his chest. She took his face in her hands and kissed her Cheetah.

"But," they both said.

"I've made my choice," she said and gave them both a coy look.

The Fox looked at the Cheetah and they both grinned.


End file.
